Our Kind Of Romance
by AtUFrEdDiE
Summary: Mitchie thinks Alex isn't romantic. She proves her wrong. Mitchie/Alex. 3 Don't Like, then don't read. Reviews are appreciated. This is a multi-chaptered fic. Hope you guys like it! :
1. Not Romantic

Is kissing in the rain really romantic? I mean wouldn't it, like, taste like rain? And then you'd get all wet and sticky and ew. And then you could get sick, right? I mean that's what my mom always said.

But besides all that I still want to do it.

Damn Rachel McAdams and Ryan Gosling. You made it look so awesome.

Oh, and Damn Mitchie for making me watch the damn movie over and over.

It's my guilty pleasure. _Romance. _

Am I romantic? I don't really know. Mitchie and I have been in a relationship for the longest while(2years4months3days..i know the hours too but that's just a little creepy).

I have never dreamed about being with anyone else other than her. She is my everything. And I wouldn't change that for the world.

So that's why I'm gonna ask her if I'm romantic.

Justin says it's a bad idea. But what does he know. Centaur and Vampire. Yeah..no.

Max, ohh what can I say about Maxie. When he heard us talking he blurted out, "you should take her fishing. You know, like in the jungle."

I laughed and patted his head. Poor Maxie.

Mom and Dad, yeah I didn't even bother asking them.

I was still going to ask her. I just had to ask one more person.

Harper.

My BFF.

Well sorta, Mitchies my BFF but she's also the love of my life so..

Anyway..

Harper said that I should, quote unquote, take her some place special. And cook her favorite meal. And kiss her under the stars. And make love to her. Okay so Harper didn't say the last part, but I sure do want to.

Harper's idea was good...great even. And I planned to give it a shot. But then I saw _her._

Dressed in a beautiful dress with her hair curly and the sun reflecting off the glass made her look gorgeous.

She out dressed me everyday. She out-beautied me.

I am so hopelessly in love with that girl. So when she walked up to me and pecked my lips then went on to help my mom in the kitchen, I pulled her away. We went into the lair and I just looked at her.

"What?" she smirks at me.

"You're evil." I reply not taking my eyes off her.

"Alex, eyes up here. And why am I evil?" the twinkle in her eyes make me know she's teasing me.

"Oh not only are you evil, but you're a tease. A horrible tease. Do you not know what you do to me?" she smiles the whole way through looking at my lips.

She puts her hand around my neck and my hands instantly drop to her waist. I hoist her up a bit so she can wrap her legs around my waist.

"You're Beautiful." Looking into her eyes it's the only thing I can say that won't come out like mush.

She doesn't say anything but instead puts her lips on mine. We don't make out that much...because it usually leads to other activities. So we just kiss.

But gosh I love kissing her. Her lips are the sweetest thing I've ever tasted and she always smells so perfect.

I pull away suddenly when a thought comes to my mind.

"Mitchie..am I romantic?"

Her face breaks out into a mega-watt Mitchie smile. And then when I think she's going to say, "of course you are. You are the most romantic person I know."

She laughs. Like full on laughs at me. At my question. Normally her laughter would make me so happy. And I would have to laugh too.

But this time it doesn't. I drop her on the couch and roll away from her.

"Alex, baby," she pauses to laugh some more. "what do you mean?"

"nevermind, forget I asked anything. It was stupid." I'm a little pissed off and I know she can tell.

She sighs, the smile still firmly placed on her face.

"I love you. Even if you are not romantic."

"What? I'm not romantic? I'm..I..what?" I look at her hurt, but she gets up and sits back on my lap, straddling me.

"Get off."

Confused she asks, "what? Why?"

"Because." She gets up as she sees the firm look on my face.

"Because, I have to plan the most romantic evening of your life."

I hear her laugh and call out a 'good luck' before I leave the lair and head to my thinking spot, the terrace.


	2. The Plan Orange Soda and Cookies

I've got a plan.

Actually I've got many. Here let me run them by you.

So I'm thinking Chuck E Cheese. She used to love going there as a child. We'd always get lost in the adventure house play ground thingy. Maybe we could make out in there. Wink Wink.

Next, well umm I didn't really think of more.

But I'm gonna ask Harper, because as much as Mitchie loves me, I don't think she'd appreciate Chuck E Cheese giving her a big girl welcome hug.

And onward to Harper! Yes I'm excited.

Mitchie likes the beach. I told Harper and she agreed.

I took it from there. I planned out a perfect lunch picnic by the beach. Then we'd go to my Harper's aunts beach house, awesome right, and we'd hang out. I had all her favorite movies and foods in the house already. We'd dance and just have a good night.

Then when it was sunset we'd go for a walk on the pier and well watch the sunset while eating frozen yogurt. She loves frozen yogurt.

And then we'd have an awesome time. I didn't have everything planned out to the T but I still had a few days till Saturday.

I would show Mitchie just how romantic I am.

Friday night and Mitchie is currently over. We're gonna go for a midnight drive. It's my favorite type of drive.

We'd spend all day at the beach, starting with watching the sunrise.

~Flashback~

_It was the first day we got together. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with a red flower in her hair. I was wearing black jeans and a red v-neck. We'd just come from a party that went on all night. _

_Mitchie and I were mad at each other during the party and ended up getting pretty drunk, fighting, and then somehow walking to the beach. It was crazy. _

_We'd fallen asleep on the beach in each others arms. _

_The next day we made up and I confessed my feelings for her. She kissed me. _

_She tasted like strawberry with a hint of vodka. Perfect. _

_I don't drink but that night I had so much. _

_It was the day I feel more in love with her. _

~End of FlashBack~

So the beach was perfect. Because Mitchie was perfect.

I didn't tell Mitchie about any of this. We're watching movies with Harper when at around 11:10 I get up and go into the kitchen.

Looking around, because I feel Mitchie's eyes on me, I suddenly say, "Harper? Did you forget the cookies?"

"Oh Man! I probably did."

Oh Harper, I love you. She quickly goes along with my plan knowing I had to do it now.

"I'll just run to the store and get some." I pick up my keys and phone making my way to the door.

Come on Mitchie, say you'll come with me.

"Hey pick me up some orange soda too, yeah?" Mitchie calls from her place on the couch.

"You got to come with if you want it." Quick thinking always pays off. I already had our bags in the back of my car. Already packed. Mitchie, I went all out on this for you.

"Uhh fine..if you insist. Be back Harper." She smiles down at Harper and glances at me, "Why do you need your car, its just down the street we can walk."

"Uhh, no. I just put gas in the car so I gotta try it out." I mentally smack my self when Mitchie giggles.

"Whatever."

She walks out of the apartment and I follow, quickly running back in a telling Harper a thousand thank you's and kissing her cheek.

Mitchie walks back in. I hear her chuckle. "Alex, why are you thanking Harper so enthusiasticly? You look ridiculous."

"Uhh she lent me 7 bucks. I was broke."

"again..Whatever babe. Lets go I want orange soda." I follow Mitchie noticing Harper's wink.

I open the door of the car for her, and on her seat is a bouquet of flowers. Her favorite kind.

"Alex? What s this?" she fingers the card in her fingers. "Read it."

She shoots me a weary look, and I nod my head.

"Dear Mitchie," she reads aloud.

"When I first laid eyes on you I knew you were the one for me. I love you brown eyes. Love Alex."

She smiles at me in that I'm-so-touched-i-can't-even-speak- way.

"They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

She's blushing. Wow I haven't seen her blush in a while.

"I missed that blush." It makes her blush more and I giggle.

"why do I have a feeling I'm not going to get orange soda and cookies tonight."

"you are mistaken." i take my right hand off the wheel and grab a small cooler from the back. In it are two orange sodas. Also there is a packet of her favorite cookies on the floor. I get them both and hand them to her.

"Enjoy my love." I smile at her and she leans over to peck my lips.


	3. My Sweetheart

It's about 1:30, we're almost at the beach. Mitchie nodded off, which is good, she doesn't know where we are. I stole a cookie and continued driving with music from her ipod keeping me company.

~Flashback~

_It was a few months back. Mitchie had wanted to buy cookies but I was grounded and got my keys taken away. Oh and it was like 3hundred degrees outside. We were not walking. _

_That's when I had the brilliant idea of making cookies. Brilliant is sarcasm. Well when I said it it wasn't, but oh you'll see. _

_Mitchie had just finished putting the flour in the mixer and I was cracking and beating up the eggs. We settled on chocolate chip, because well, it was easiest. _

_And Mitchie's favorite. _

_I put the eggs on the counter next to her and watched as she read from the cook book. _

_She looked adorable concentrating on the recipe. It had to be perfect. Because it was Mitchie._

_I slip my arms around her waist and start swaying to the music that was lightly playing in the speakers. John Mayer. Come Back To Bed. _

_She giggled lightly, "Aww Alex..what are you doing?" _

"_I'm dancing with you." _

"_well then," she turns around in my arms and puts her hands around my neck. She kisses my lips and I swing her hips a little more as another song comes on. She giggles and moves along much better than I can. Her hips flow like water and all I can do is watch. _

"_I've never seen you move that way..it's really hot." I giggle and smirk at her putting my hands back on her hips and pulling her body toward me. _

_"Oh yeah, you like?" she smirks and kisses my lips. _

_She's still moving to the music and occasionally grinding against mine. She's too much for me. I love her so damn much._

_She pulls away, not stopping her dangerous movements and puts the eggs in the flour mixture. Almost finished. _

_Walking back over to her I whisper in her ear softly, "do you know how much I love you." _

"_Nope..you're gonna have to show me." She smiles cheesily and I smile back. _

_She moves the mixer bowl from under the mixer and starts making cookies and putting them on the tray. _

"_Yum." I put my finger in the batter and put it in my mouth. Mitchie slaps my hand when I attempt to get more. I giggle and get some anyway putting my finger near her mouth for her to taste. Instead, she pulls my whole freaking finger in her mouth. Sucking on it she looks into my eyes and smirks. I gulp._

"_Mitchie.." I groan slightly. She giggles and the next thing I know I've got I streak of cookie batter on my cheek. _

"_Hey!" I laugh and make a try to put some on her cheek too but she catches my finger in her mouth. I trick her though. She forgot I had two hands. _

_My left hand is in the bowl and before you know it she's got cookie batter on her neck and she's gasping and glaring at me. _

"_Oh bad move Alex, bad move." I giggle seeing the smile on her face. Next thing I know I've got a mustache and a unibrow while Mitchie has freckles and a heart near her heart. _

_We're laughing so much now and I pull her into kiss me. All this cookie batter is making it smell really good considering its so close to my nose, and she's laughing into the kiss. _

_I pull back and we look in the oven door. We're covered in batter and we look ridiculous. She glances at the heart on her chest and shakes her head at me._

"_What?" I ask her clearly confused._

"_You're such a dork. But I love you." _

_Finishing making the cookies out and dropping everything in the sink I turn to Mitchie turning up the music. I take her hand and pull her to me. She smiles and reaches up to lick, and I mean lick, off my unibrow. Then my mustache. I grip her hips tightly. I'd been a while since we'd done anything like this. She pulls away and I start kissing her cheeks. One by one her freckles disappear. All that's left is her heart. _

_I kiss her lips and our kiss taste like the cookies which we we're supposed to make. The large tray only has like 4 cookies on it. _

_She wraps her legs around me waist and I walk up over to her room. Our shirts lay forgotten decorating the hall way floor. _

_I drop her onto the bed and smile down at her. _

_Leaning down to her heart I slowly lick the cookie batter off of her. By the time I get it all off of her she's writhing under me and she's got a hand in my hair. I smile against her cleavage and feel her legs wrap around me more. She flips us over and starts to kiss my body. Just then the oven timer beeps. I groan when she pulls away. _

"_Our cookies are gonna burn babe." _

_Glaring at her I take her outstretched hand and kiss the back of it. _

"_I love you sweetheart. Even if you're the biggest tease in the world of teases." _

"_I know." _

Smiling I pull into the beach lot. Mitchie starts to stir and I get out of the car. Taking her hand I help her out and smile at her sleepy expression. I walk us down to the beach and sit us on the same rock from that morning so many months ago.

"Alex? What is all this?"

I kiss her lips and whisper, "Happy Anniversary, _sweetheart_."


	4. Not What I Planned

"You remembered! Oh Alex!" she throws her hands around me in a big bear hug and I squeeze her back.

"Of course I did. I'm not that bad a girlfriend am i?"

"Well…"

"Before you finish that sentence, let me try to change your mind."

I get down on one knee in front of her and smile looking up.

"I know we're young.."

"Alex..what are you.."

'Baby calm down, its not what you think"

From my back pocket I pull out two small rings.

"I want to marry you."

"Alex.."

"Mitchie..you need to stop talking babe, or I won't be able to get this out."

She nods down at me and I smile up at her.

"I want to marry you. But we're only 18. and I don't think either of us would be ready for that. This is my way of saying I want to spend the rest of my life with you. When you want to get married, you tell me. I'll wait for you. We don't even have to get married, we could just, you know..be married without the state knowing. Baby I love you. That's all."

She has a smile on her face. Not a mega –watt-smile but a smile that says –you-left-me-speechless-and-don't-know-what-to-say-hence-speechless-but-I'm-so-in-love-with-you-that-it-doesn't-matter. Damn her smiles say a lot.

"Oh we're getting married. We better. And it better be awesome. Like with flowers and people and and and and"

Chuckling and smiling up at her I get off the floor handing her her ring. She puts one on my finger and leans into kiss me.

Pulling away, "anything for you, my love."

….

"Alex? Can I ask a question?" we start walking down the beach when Mitchie suddenly speaks.

"you just did" I laugh and she shoves me a little.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"like what, Mitchie?"

"Like, all romantic? And like you've never called me 'my love' or 'sweetheart' it's just, unlike you." She looks so confused and adorable, but honestly I'm slightly hurt.

"You..you don't like it?"

"No! Don't get me wrong! I love it! I love that you..seem to actually care about me. I mean I know you care, but with all your family around and Harper, it's like, you don't really pay attention to me unless we're alone, and I know we're alone now, but it's like, I love this side of you, I just know it didn't just come out of thing air. I know you Lex, where did it come from?"

"You know me so well." I mumble with a sigh.

"The thing is.." my expression is probably one of poor defeat, that's what I feel.

"Alex, baby, is everything all right?"

"I'm moving out."

"That's the big news?"

"No, I'm moving out, and moving to Jersey."

I leave the words hanging, trying to see what emotion it will bring out of Mitchie.

"Wh..what?"

"I got into a college. I know, big shock. My parents still don't believe in me and I need to prove them wrong. I'm moving because I want to. Because I'm sick of this area and I need to be out of here. The only thing holding me back is you, love. But I know your family loves and believes in you and you will be accepted wherever you go. Me on the other hand, I was lucky to make it. I don't want to leave you. I don't. you've got to believe me. I wish I could take you with me. You know I wish you could come with me. Could you?"

"Alex..i can't deal with this right now. I need some time."

"Oh, umm, okay then. I guess. I brought us some stuff like clothes and stuff and we have harper's parents beach house for the whole weekend. So.."

"Could you bring me my clothes, I'll be in side."

"sure, sure love."

"Stop with the nicknames."

"Oh. Oh..Okay." my heart shatters. She's gonna hate me now. I wish I hadn't told her. Or just not made it in.

She turns away from me and I smile brokenly at her.

I turn to walk back to the bags and get our stuff. Locking the car, I walk down to the peir.

The sunrise we were supposed to kiss under is now at its peak.

I sigh watching as it rises and light washes over the world. Its beautiful and magical.

I was supposed to be holding the love of my life in my arms right now.

_This was not what I had planned._


	5. I Don't Deserve You

Mitchie's POV

I'm thinking alone in our shared room.

Alex got into college. And I'm so proud of her. But I don't want to be away from her. I don't think I can. I mean, she just told me she wants to get married one day. I've been waiting for her to say this since the week after we got together. I'd known I wanted to spend my life with the crazy girl, and I'd always hoped she felt the same.

But, its so sudden. Uhh I'm conflicted. Alex, baby I love you. And that's all I'm sure about anymore.

Alex POV

The sunset is gone. I'm headed back to talk to Mitchie. I don't want this to hurt her. I don't.

"Mitchie? Baby you awake?" I crawl into the house pretty much not wanting to wake her up.

"Yeah Alex. I'm in here." She calls from some room I don't think is our room.

"what are you doing?" I walk in and find her sitting on the floor looking through old lyrics and pictures.

"do you remember this Alex?" the picture is of the two of us and Harper. Harper's in the background putting bunny ears above the two of our heads. We're about 12 or 13 and my arms are wrapped around Mitchie. She's in a white and red bikini and I'm in board shorts and a red v-neck. She looks great. My lips are on her ear and I recall exactly what I'm telling her.

Stooping down next to her I wrap my arms around her and whisper in her ear, "When Harper's mom stops taking pictures, me and you baby. We're gonna runaway. How do you feel about that?"

Her reaction is quite the same.

"Whatever you want, whenever you want, baby."

I look at her and with identical smiles we burst into tiny giggles. I'm glad we both remember that silly memory. At the time, Mitchie was calling everyone her 'baby'. I quite enjoyed it so I would play along with her. We were so different back then, but we've grown and I guess that's the way it always is.

She pushes some of the many papers aside and lays flat on the floor.

"I'm sorry I reacted the way I did, Alex."

Glancing down at my hands I fiddle the ring on my finger. Mitchie is doing the same with hers. I wonder for a second if maybe I was wrong to propose, and then just drop the news about me moving on. Wonder if maybe she thinks I only did it to cushion the fall.

I push the thoughts away and in a quick motion I crawl up her body so that I'm hovering over her. My brown hair dangles over her face and tickles her cheeks. She smiles at me and laces her hands behind my neck.

"Mitchie, I love you." I kiss her forehead. "So so much baby. I'm sorry. I've never felt this way about anybody ever before. And I was sooo sooo stupid." I kiss her lips once quickly. "I'm staying with you. Forever and always." I lean down and place my lips on hers for a real kiss. "Gosh I love you so much Mitch."

"Alex" she kisses back and I'm about to just get lost in her but she pulls back. Breathlessly, "alex, stop please."

Shit. I've screwed it all up now.

I guess Mitchie notices the hurt I feel, my eyes were doing nothing to aid my hiding it.

"No, no, its nothing like that, babe. I just want to talk to you, for a little. Do you think we could go for a walk on the beach or something?"

I nod at her and stand, reaching a hand down to help her up.

"I'm yours forever, don't you forget it."

ALEX POV

We decided to walk along the beach. For the first few minutes, the ocean crashing against the shore is the only noise we hear. Its comforting, but I know that words still need to be said and things need to be discussed.

"I surprised myself, really." Mitchie looks at me and I know she's on the same page as me, but she wants more information.

"I applied to this little college in Jersey that Mr. Laritate told me about once in detention," Mitchie shakes her head and smirks, but lets me continue, "its an art school. They have a great art program and what's better, they fucking accepted a failure like me."

She decides to speak up, "you are not a failure."

I'm quick to reply, "You are the only one who feels that way. Even Harper knows I probably won't get anywhere. She's always had her fashion, strange but it was her thing. I've never had a thing. Then you came along and we started dating. All I wanted to do was draw and write and all this nonsense when you kissed me. It was like you unleashed some wild weird beast. I have notebooks filled with sketches of you."

We sit on the sand, facing each other and Mitchie takes my hand.

"I'm flattered. How come you've never told me about that?"

"I feel like when we started dating, we didn't get closer. I loved you and I love you, but when we started dating we only got physically closer, not like in here." I put her hand up next to my heart and she presses so she can feel my heart beating like crazy.

"It's like that because of you, Mitch. You and only you. You deserve, you deserve someone better."

"There's nothing better than the best. You are the best."

Speechlessly I stare at her. How she makes me feel like I'm the best thing and how she makes me feel like I'm not worthless amazes me. I just smile at her and lean in to kiss her for a little.

Mitchie gets serious then, "I don't want you to feel like I'm holding you back from going to college."

"Its not like that. Its just, you are the only thing I really have here. The only thing I would really miss. And I don't know if I want to do that."

"what do you want to do, Lex?"

Looking into her beautiful brown eyes, I know now.

"I want to be able to always look into your eyes and know that I'm home."

"So take me with you."

To any of you still reading, thanks. I've been really lazy about updating. And life keeps on getting in the way. I'm gonna try to get better. I get inspired when i see people still reading my crap writing after i haven't updated for so long. So anyway, thank you guys so much. Its my last day of school tomorrow so i should be updating hopefully more. I've actually got another chapter for you guys once i see the response from this, so yeah! i'm gonna shut up. Have a nice day, night whatever it is for you.

Love Jay


	6. All I'll Ever Want

MICTHIE POV

I love this girl. So freaking much. She is worlds biggest dork and such a loser some times. But she's my dork and I love her for being a loser. I can hear her singing in the shower some stupid love song that I secretly love. Even more now since she's singing it.

In any other situation, the two of us should repel each other.

I'm a good student, have a good relation with my parents, don't really enjoy the nonsense things Alex does, plus she's the artsy type I'm the complete opposite.

Our personalities mesh well too. She's quiet some times but she can be such a blast. She's got an attitude and is a sarcastic bitch when she wants to be. Me, I'm just a happy, optimistic person.

We complete each other. So that's what I told her.

Alex says she can't be without me, and I know I can't be without her.

FLASHBACK

"_So take me with you." The words left my mouth and I knew it was the right choice. Alex looks up surprised. I surprised myself as well. _

"_Mitchie?" _

_Instead I crawl over her and lean down so I can kiss her. She kisses back immediately, her hands getting lost in my hair. She pulls away and I see that fire behind her eyes. I think she sees it in mine too because before flipping us over, she asks, "you sure?"_

_At that point I'm not sure what she's referring to. Us _now _or about going with her. _

"_Yes. A million times yes. Always and forever." _

_And then we're kissing and its nice, no better than nice because the ocean is our music and her hands are all over me, which they haven't been in so long, and I'm getting lost in the salty taste of Alex Russo. _

"_I love you." _

"_I love you more."_

"_Impossible." _

My mind is a whirlwind of emotions, all for Alex. I'm gonna go crazy if she doesn't hurry up and get out of that stupid shower. Why does the girl love to shower do damn much?

"Impatient much?" oh, I guess she's finished.

My cheeks go red and I stop my hand from traveling any further down my body.

"No, no, please continue. It's quite a show." Alex is only wearing her green towel and her hair is wet and curled. Just the way I like it.

"Perv."

"Only for you, gorgeous."

"Would you come over here and do that thing we both love already, or do I have to go get fully dressed?"

Alex wastes no time in dropping the offending green towel and closing the space between us.

"Now who's the perv?"

"Still you, babe."

ALEX POV

We're laying in bed after what felt like hours. Probably was. I was blissfully spent, in heaven right now. I had my Mitchie and she was all I needed. All I will ever need.

"I had a plan you know."

Mitchie looks at me confused out of her mind.

"A plan for what? Making love to me and then leaving like the horrible monster you are?" Mitchie's eyes are light, but her ear twitches, which mean she's a bit nervous.

"Never." A kiss on her nose.

"For what then?"

"Our romantic escapade into the unknown dimensions of Alex Russo's romantic personality."

Mitchie giggles and sits up so she's straddling me. "you are such a dork."

"I really had a plan though," my hands trace patterns onto her exposed thighs, "I was gonna like do all this overly cheesy stuff that I knew you were gonna love. But I won't tell you anymore, so maybe I can use it some other time."

"What have I told you about making plans?"

"To always involve you in them?"

"Yes"

"oh well." I wink at her and start to tease her by running my hands up her back and rubbing her neck. Its not really teasing, but I know she likes it when I massage her shoulders.

"Lex, this is our kind of romance. It's silly, its faulty, its not perfect, its strange, but its ours."

"Mitch, our romance is perfect, because it's beautiful. You make it beautiful."

"You're beautiful too, you know. So very beautiful."

"You're just horny again." She slaps my shoulder and I smile up at her.

"You make me beautiful."

The End

What do you think? I know it was kinda short, but I feel like it was a good ending. Let me know.

Love Jay


End file.
